Hitsugaya Meets Santa Clause
by Akado
Summary: Hitsugaya and Rangiku go to Orihime's and then, Exactly what the title is. Its CRAZY!


_These characters do not belong to me they belong to Tite Kubo. And Santa belongs to who ever thought up his exsistance. But this Story belongs to me._

**Hitsugaya meets ****Santa Clause**

"Captain lets go see Orihime and have her yummy cooking!" Rangiku Begged to her captain.

"If we do will you get your paperwork done?" Toushiro asked suspiciously

"And if I do can we go again tomorrow?" Rangiku asked cleverly

"If we do will do tomorrow's paperwork done?" Toushiro repeated

"And if I do can we go the day after that?" Rangiku asked again

That continued for an hour than finally "Fine we'll go now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Inoue's house while she was making dinner.

"Orihime whats for dinner!" Rangiku stromed in.

"Rangiku...I wasn't inspecting you!" Orihime looked surprised

"She begged us to come," Toushiro said at the door.

"Shiro-chan your here too!" Orihime had the same surprised look

"What are you making?" Rangiku asked with her crystal silver eyes staring in the pot.

"Fried Leak with Pickeled Radish, and for dessert dried seaweed wrapped over octupus tentacles dipped in choclate!" Orihime explained

"Sounds good! Shiro-chan lets stay and eat." Rangiku asked.

"Fine but I'll pass on dessert and dinner." he said

"Fine more for us right Orihime-chan!" Rangiku said with wide eyes at the food.

"Yeah sure!" Orihime said looking in a closet for something.

"What are you looking for?" Rangiku asked

"Christmas Decarations!" Orihime replied

"Christams?" Rangiku asked "What's Christams?"

"It's an American holiday. People get lights and other Christams decorations and decorate there house. Then you get a Pine Tree and put in your leaving room with stockings above the fire place. Then a jolly fat man comes down the chimney and says Hoho! and gives you presents!" Orihime said with many breaths afterwards.

"Can me and Shiro-chan stay for Christmas!" Rangiku didn't even ask but insisted.

"Sure let me get you some stockings!" Orihime said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When is Christmas?" Rangiku asked

"The 25th of December!" Orihime said

"Thats in 3 days." Hitsugaya said

Orihime was humming Christmas music when Toushiro said he was gonna take a walk. He wanted to learn about Christmas without talking so he walked around outside. Looking at every reindeer, every santa, every penguin, every little detail in decorations.

He wondered back and was shocked. In just five minutes the whole appartment was filled with Christmas decorations and the Shun Shun Rika stay floating there admiring thier work(All but Tsubaki who was lying on the table). He yawned and said "So explain...what exactly is Christmas?"

"It's an American holiday. People get lights and other Christams decorations and decorate there house. Then you get a Pine Tree and put in your leaving room with stockings above the fire place. Then a jolly fat man comes down the chimney and says Hoho! and gives you presents!" Orihime said with many breaths afterwards again.

"Presents?" Tsubaki looked interested.

Now there were nine stocking above the fire place.

For two days everybody (Now Toushiro was not interested and Tsubaki the most interested) waited patiently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro fell asleep on the roof.

"Hohoho!"

A sound not to far away woke Toushiro up.

Jingling bells and tapping reindeer hooves were most annoying.

"Hohoho!" The jolly fat man said again.

Toushiro stood up.

"Ho...ho...ho!" He said again

Toushiro charged at him without a word and not knowing who he is pushed him off Orihime's house. "Ho...ho...bleh!"

Toushiro chuckled and drifted off to sleep again.

A deafing scream woke him the next morning. "Someone's killed Santa Christmas is ruined!"

Toushiro chuckled again and said "C'mon Matsumoto let's go back to the Soul Society."


End file.
